


Contrabando de Material Ilícito

by SyrusZuviel



Series: The One When Everyone Ships Lesbians [3]
Category: Legend of the Five Rings, Original Work
Genre: Group Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrusZuviel/pseuds/SyrusZuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen-chan sorprende a sus compañeros contrabandeando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrabando de Material Ilícito

Karen-chan no tiende a pasearse por el interior del castillo. Una serie de incidentes habían provocado en ella un sentimiento de paranoia terrible, por lo que intentaba estar lejos de inmueble lo máximo posible.

Pero el alimento es necesario, y Karen era sorpresivamente estricta cuando se trataba de horarios de comida. Pasó sigilosamente por los pasillos, mirando con temor las paredes internas, hasta alcanzar sigilosamente la puerta del comedor.

Dentro, varios samuráis se habían reunido en la habitación con el mismo fin, o al menos eso creyó Agasha-san al principio. Pronto supo que estaba muy equivocada.

Lo que presenciaba no era una reunión de comida, sino de negocios; liderado, aparentemente, por el cangrejo al que todos rodeaban.

La dragón se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, hasta que pudo ver por sobre la cabeza de todos.

– ¿Qué hacen?

Todos se voltearon rápidamente, escondiendo lo que sea que estaban leyendo. De todos, Senjiro fue el más lento y, por tanto, se convirtió en la víctima de la shugenja. Con horror, el resto observaba cómo Karen-san le arrebataba el pergamino de las manos y corría hacia la otra esquina del comedor. Leyó unos segundos, arrugando la frente mientras paseaba sus ojos por las líneas escritas de arriba abajo. De pronto se detuvo, mirando directamente a Hikaru con una sonrisa.

– ¿Tú escribiste esto?

Hikaru miró al resto como preguntando si debía hablar o no. Decidió hacerlo. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

– Sí. Por favor, no les cuentes.

Karen ya no estaba escuchando. Hizo un sonido parecido a un “sí”, mientras seguía leyendo.

Todos volvieron a su labor de acordar un precio con Hida-san. No había que preocuparse por Karen-san, pues ella era una de los nuestros ahora.

– Karen-san, deme eso, necesito pasárselo a Yaten-san.

– Así que… ¿Los vendes?


End file.
